fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Misja: RODZINKA/Rozdział 9
Rozdział 9 – ''Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem'' Dla Scooby'ego sprawa była oczywista. Kudłaty się zakochał. Zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy poznał Mary Jane – jadł tyle, co normalny człowiek (a jak na niego, to WCALE nie było normalne!), codziennie zakładał świeżą koszulę, porządnie przygładzał włosy, regularnie się golił i, sądząc po intensywności zapachu, wylewał na siebie chyba całe litry wody kolońskiej... choć to ostatnie mogło mieć też coś wspólnego z czułym węchem Scooby'ego. Psa niepokoiło tylko to, że jego pan jakoś nie wyglądał na specjalnie szczęśliwego. Jeśli jego podejrzenia były słuszne i chodziło o brak wzajemności ze strony Velmy – a naprawdę nie sądził, żeby się mylił – zapowiadały się wielkie kłopoty. Zwłaszcza dla Daphne, o ile nie uda jej się znaleźć wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Pewnego styczniowego wieczora, gdy Rose już spała, Scooby wyciągnął się na kołdrze, obok swojego gapiącego się w sufit pana i powiedział: – Łoś łę łyzie, ławda? – Mnie? – mężczyzna zerknął na psa i uśmiechnął się dzielnie. – No co ty? Niby co mogłoby mnie gryźć? Scooby przewrócił oczami. – Łe łałerzesz mnie. Łakochałeś się, mam łację? Kudłaty obrócił się twarzą do niego i otworzył usta, żeby z oburzeniem zaprzeczyć, ale powstrzymał się; zauważył bowiem, że jego pies powiedział prawie to samo, co Wilfred, którego przecież nie mógł słyszeć... – Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłem się zakochać? – spytał cicho. Zwierzak kiwnął głową. – To łidać – wyjaśnił krótko. – Bez urazy, stary, ale to absurd. Mary była jedyną kobietą, którą kochałem. Nie ma takiej drugiej, jak ona... – To łe łaczy, że łystkie inne są gołsze – zauważył Scooby. – Skończ wreszcie z tym owijaniem w bawełnę, dobra? – zdenerwował się jego pan, siadając w łóżku. – Próbujesz mi coś zasugerować? – Łyznaj się: łakochałeś się w Vełmie? Kudłatemu nagle zrobiło się gorąco. – Dlaczego akurat w niej? – Łidzę, łak na nią łatrzysz. To łochasz ją ły łe? – Oczywiście, że nie – zaoponował stanowczo Kudłaty. – Ona jest dla mnie tylko... kimś absolutnie wyjątkowym – dokończył po chwili zdziwionym głosem, nie do końca rozumiejąc, skąd właściwie wzięło mu się to wyznanie. – To ła co łekasz? Łowiedz jej to. – Nie! – zawołał przerażony Kudłaty. – Wyjdę na idiotę! – Łiby łemu? – Bo ona już od dawna mnie nie kocha! Powiedziała mi to kiedyś! – Łąd łesz, ły to się łe łeniło? (Tłum.: Skąd wiesz, czy to się nie zmieniło?) – Na pewno nie. Jeśli ktoś zrani Velmę, niełatwo jest mu odzyskać nawet jej zaufanie – wyszeptał smutno Kudłaty. – Bardzo cię proszę, skończmy tę rozmowę. – Ałe... – Scoob, ja naprawdę nie chcę już o tym gadać. Poza tym jest późno. Dobranoc. x Kilka dni później, za namową Scooby'ego, Daphne zabrała jego i dzieciaki do Koktajl-Baru. – Rzeczywiście, sprawa zaczyna się komplikować – przyznała, wysłuchawszy relacji Scooby'ego. – Dlaczego? – spytał szczerze zdziwiony Chris. – Przecież twój plan działa, nie? – Właśnie – zgodził się Marty. – Jeśli teraz pan Rogers powie mamie, że ją kocha... – Właśnie w tym problem – westchnęła Daphne. – Kudłaty, jak znam życie, będzie się bał powiedzieć twojej mamie, co do niej czuje. – To może Scooby i Rose go namówią, żeby do niej napisał? – zaproponowała Jenny. Daphne potrząsnęła głową. – Jeśli to zrobią, Kudłaty może się we wszystkim połapać, a wtedy cały nasz wysiłek pójdzie na marne – wyjaśniła, w zamyśleniu mieszając słomką w stojącym przed nią koktajlu malinowym. – To co teraz zrobimy? – spytała cicho Rose. – Jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś wymyślę; albo nie nazywam się Daphne Jones. x Mijały dni. Pomimo intensywnych rozmyślań, Daphne nie była w stanie znaleźć takiego wyjścia z kłopotliwej sytuacji, które nie wiązałoby się z dekonspiracją. Było to doprawdy irytujące uczucie dla niej, która miała już na koncie kilka potajemnie zeswatanych par. Nie zamierzała jednak prosić Freda, Madelyn i Joego o pomoc; nie pozwalała jej na to duma, mimo że w przypadku niepowodzenia mogła się spodziewać bury od pani Dinkley i potężnego focha ze strony Scooby'ego. Na początku lutego, ponieważ nie zdołała nic wymyślić, doszła do wniosku, że zastosuje sposób, który dotąd zawsze działał. Ostatecznie stare, sprawdzone metody są najlepsze, no nie? x Kudłaty odłożył długopis i półgłosem odczytał kolejną wersję rymowanej walentynki, którą już od kilku godzin usiłował skomponować. – "Na górze róże, na dole bez; będę ci wierny jak stary pies. Łaskawym wreszcie spójrz na mnie okiem, bo skończę życie swe z mostu skokiem"... Że co?! Co ja wypisuję! – zdenerwował się i zmiął kartkę, by następnie strącić ją na podłogę. – Gdyby to przeczytała, wysłałaby mnie do wariatkowa! Ponieważ ta konkluzja tylko pogłębiła jego frustrację, mężczyzna zerwał się z krzesła, rzucił się na łóżko, i spoglądając na stojącą na nocnym stoliku fotografię swojej zmarłej żony, wyszeptał: – Co tu jest grane? Co się ze mną dzieje? W co ja się, do licha, wpakowałem? Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, była cisza... a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Gdyby bowiem miał czulszy słuch, usłyszałby bicie serca swojej córeczki, obserwującej go przez szparę między drzwiami a futryną. x Nadszedł wreszcie 14 lutego, niecierpliwie wyczekiwany przez Daphne. Nie tylko dlatego, że była ciekawa, co z tej okazji podaruje jej Fred (na niego czekały piękne nowe spinki do mankietów). O wiele bardziej ekscytowała ją perspektywa wprowadzenia w życie jej genialnego planu na zbliżenie do siebie Velmy i Kudłatego. Pozostawało jeszcze wykonać jeden bardzo ważny telefon; to jednak musiało zaczekać do czasu, gdy Fred wyjdzie do pracy, a Chris do szkoły. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej wysiłki nie okażą się daremne i Kudłaty albo Velma w końcu przejmą inicjatywę. x Tego dnia Kudłaty przyszedł do pracy wcześniej niż zwykle; miał bowiem pewien plan, o którym Velma nie mogła się zbyt wcześnie dowiedzieć. Krok pierwszy: specjalne zamówienie u zaprzyjaźnionego dostawcy. Krok drugi: zawiadomienie na drzwiach. Krok trzeci: podłożenie prezentu. To ostatnie musiało jednak zaczekać do czasu, aż w restauracji będzie więcej ludzi. x Szczerze mówiąc, Velma nie znosiła Walentynek. Już na początku lutego we wszystkich sklepach pojawiały się tandetne, jaskrawoczerwone serca oraz kiczowate, cukierkowo różowe amorki o uśmiechach psychopatów. Zresztą jak miała lubić dzień, w którym nikt nigdy nie przysłał jej nawet jednej, choćby i najtańszej, kartki, o jakimkolwiek kwiatku już nie mówiąc? Dzień, którego wieczór (już po raz dziesiąty) miała spędzić jako opiekunka do dzieci, podczas gdy inni – nawet jej rodzice! – wybierali się do kina lub na romantyczne kolacje przy świecach? Miała cichą nadzieję, że przynajmniej Kudłaty nie uległ tej psychozie. Niestety, jej złudzenia prysły, gdy na drzwiach restauracji ujrzała ogłoszenie następującej treści: W Walentynki restauracja będzie czynna do godziny 16:00. Przepraszamy za niedogodności. Nie no, naprawdę, chyba cały świat sprzysiągł się dziś przeciwko niej. Mimo że restauracja miała być zamknięta o cztery godziny wcześniej niż zwykle, zapowiadał się długi, koszmarny dzień. x – Vel, mogę na pół godzinki zostawić ci restaurację na głowie? – zagadnął po cichu Kudłaty około pół do jedenastej. – A co? Stało się coś? – spytała zaniepokojona Velma. Kudłaty zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Tylko tyle, że skończyły mi się bakłażany i jajka. Zaledwie to powiedział, poczuł się jak uczniak, który coś przeskrobał; Velma bowiem oparła dłonie na biodrach i zlustrowała go wzrokiem. – I naprawdę MUSISZ iść po nie osobiście? – spytała surowo. – Nie możesz posłać Henry'ego? Kudłaty pokręcił głową. – Okoliczni sprzedawcy już mnie znają; a Henry'emu mogliby wcisnąć jakąś starzyznę. – W takim razie idź – westchnęła Velma. – Tylko wracaj szybko. I bądź ostrożny. – Jestem dorosły. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić... mamo – odrzekł rozbawiony Kudłaty, puszczając do niej oko. x Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później w restauracji zjawił się pan Fielding, najbardziej zaufany dostawca Kudłatego. – Dostawa! – zawołał wesoło od progu, ściągając na siebie uwagę kilku wchodzących klientów. Velma spojrzała na niego jak na kosmitę. – Zdawało mi się, że zwykle przyjeżdża pan we wtorki; a dziś jest poniedziałek – powiedziała po chwili. – Pan Rogers dziś rano złożył specjalne zamówienie. Nie uprzedził pani? Velma potrząsnęła głową. – Czy ten człowiek kiedykolwiek przestanie mnie zaskakiwać? – mruknęła. – No, nic. Cokolwiek to jest, proszę to zanieść na zaplecze; Norville'a chwilowo nie ma, a wątpię, żeby Henry i Emma wiedzieli, co z tym zrobić. x Podczas gdy pan Fielding taszczył swój towar na zaplecze, do lokalu wpakował się niewysoki, młody chłopak w uniformie kuriera, niosący całkiem spory kosz róż, równie czerwonych jak jego twarz. Wyglądał na tak zmęczonego i zdesperowanego, że Velmie zrobiło się go żal. – Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytała. – Szukam... Velmy Dinkley – jęknął nieszczęsny młodzieniec. – Znalazł ją pan. – Ale mam fart – westchnął z ulgą kurier, stawiając swój ładunek na ladzie, po czym podsunął kobiecie jakiś papier. – Pani tu podpisze, dobra? – S-słucham? – No... chyba nie odrzuci pani przesyłki? – zaniepokoił się chłopak; perspektywa taszczenia ciężkiego kosza z powrotem do samochodu czy gdzieś tam wyraźnie mu się nie uśmiechała. – Nie znam laski, która nie cieszyłaby się, jakby dostała tyle kwiatków na Walentynki. Velma zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. – Ja nie obchodzę Walentynek – mruknęła zakłopotana. – Ale pani amant tak – zauważył pogodnie kurier. – Ale kto by to mógł być? – A mnie skąd wiedzieć? Ja tylko dostarczam przesyłki. x Tymczasem Kudłaty przeprowadzał akcję, której nie powstydziłby się niejeden tajny agent. Gdy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia Velmy, biegiem okrążył budynek, wśliznął się tylnym wejściem i cichutko przekradł się do szatni. Rozejrzawszy się szybko, wyjął ze swojej szafki nieduże pudełko, które wsunął do kieszeni płaszcza, po czym wymknął się tą samą drogą, którą wszedł, i poszedł na zakupy. Wróciwszy około pół godziny później, dowiedział się od Velmy, że pan Fielding zjawił się pod jego nieobecność. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był z tego zadowolony; liczył na to, że w zamieszaniu związanym z dostawą uda mu się po kryjomu podrzucić Velmie prezent... Zaraz – a to stojące na ladzie to co? Kosz róż? O, kurczę... – Ładne – zauważył niby od niechcenia, dotykając jednego z kwiatów. – Twoje? Velma kiwnęła głową. – Kurier przyniósł je kilka minut temu. – Od kogo? – Nie mam pojęcia. Znalazłam tylko to – odrzekła kobieta, podając przyjacielowi niedużą, złożoną na pół karteczkę. Rozłożywszy bilecik, Kudłaty ujrzał starannie wykaligrafowane litery, układające się w następujące słowa: "Dwie najjaśniejsze, najpiękniejsze gwiazdy Z całego nieba, gdzie indziej zajęte, Prosiły oczu jej, aby zastępczo Stały w ich sferach, dopóki nie wrócą." — W. Szekspir, '''Romeo i Julia', akt II, scena 2'' Czym Julia była dla Romea – tym Ty jesteś dla mnie. Całuję, N. No to pięknie. Niby jak jego prezencik i osobiście sklecony wierszyk mogły konkurować z morzem róż i wypisem z Szekspira? Co on sobie w ogóle wyobrażał? – Kudłaty, wszystko w porządku? – zagadnęła Velma, lekko szturchając go w ramię. – Tak – odparł on, uśmiechając się dzielnie. – Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. Wszędzie straszny tłok; myślałby kto, że zbliża się Boże Narodzenie. – Może powinieneś chwilkę odpocząć? – w głosie Velmy zabrzmiała troska. – Zrobić ci coś do picia? Albo jakąś kanapkę? – Dzięki, ale nie rób sobie kłopotu. Dam sobie radę. – To nie kłopot; poza tym faktycznie wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Poczekaj tu i w razie czego zajmij się kasą. Zaraz wracam – to powiedziawszy, kobieta krótko uścisnęła barki mężczyzny, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni. Kudłaty musiał przyznać uczciwie sam przed sobą, że nic z tego nie rozumiał. Dlaczego nagle Velma zaczęła tak się o niego troszczyć? Nie żeby wcześniej go olewała; ale dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że teraz przejmowała się nim bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Pytanie tylko: dlaczego? Czy to możliwe, żeby...? Nie, stop. Velma z całą pewnością go NIE kochała. Powiedziała mu to wyraźnie zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, nie? A zresztą, co za różnica? Przecież on też jej nie kochał... Ach, tak? Więc czemu na widok tych róż poczuł ukłucie zazdrości? Po co było się dalej oszukiwać? Velma zupełnie zawróciła mu w głowie, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy; a co gorsza, miała tajemniczego wielbiciela, którego stać było na wielkie kosze róż. Szczerze mówiąc, sprawa wyglądała beznadziejnie. – O, kurczę... Ale się wpakowałem... – szepnął Kudłaty, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. x Velmę coś ścisnęło w gardle. Widziała pełen rozpaczy gest Kudłatego przez szybę w drzwiach. Była pewna, że jej przyjaciela coś dręczy. Tylko co? Czyżby Walentynki przypomniały mu Mary Jane? A może... może przeżył jakiś zawód miłosny? Ta ostatnia myśl sprawiła, że jej ciało przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz, a serce na chwilę zamarło. O, nie. Biedny Kudłaty. Kto jak kto, ale ona dokładnie wiedziała, co musiał w tej chwili czuć. I wiedziała, że musi go jakoś pocieszyć. Tylko jak? Przez żołądek do serca – przypomniała sobie jedną z licznych "życiowych mądrości", którymi jedenaście lat temu Daphne próbowała ją zmotywować do walki o Kudłatego. W zasadzie... pomysł był niegłupi. Kudłaty byłby chyba nienormalny, gdyby nie poprawił mu się humor po odrobinie kremu czekoladowo-kawowego z bitą śmietaną. Wszystkie potrzebne składniki były w kuchni; pozostawało tylko zakasać rękawy, założyć fartuch i wziąć się do pracy. – Pani tutaj? – odezwał się nagle zdziwiony Henry. – A gdzie szef? – Przy kasie; jest zmęczony i chyba trochę smutny. Krem czekoladowo-kawowy z bitą śmietaną powinien postawić go na nogi... Pomożesz mi go przygotować? – Ta jest, psze pani! – Henry zasalutował i pomknął w kierunku lodówki. x Po dłuższej chwili Kudłaty cofnął dłonie z twarzy i wziął głęboki oddech. Tylko spokojnie. Tajemniczy wielbiciel Velmy może i był nadziany, ale jak dotąd nie miał odwagi się pokazać. Więc może jednak nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Wytężywszy słuch, mężczyzna usłyszał strzępki rozmowy, toczącej się w kuchni. Velma była zajęta. Dobrze. Teraz należało sięgnąć do kieszeni płaszcza, wyjąć prezencik i położyć go na ladzie, obok róż... – Co pan robi, szefie? – spytała Emma, niosąca do kuchni brudne naczynia, zebrane z jednego ze stolików. Kudłaty zrobił się czerwony jak burak. – To dla Velmy – mruknął, czując się jak dziecko przyłapane na wyjadaniu konfitur. – Ale nie mów jej, że to ode mnie, dobrze? – Wiadomo, szefie – zapewniła rozbawiona dziewczyna. x Velma odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Kudłaty błyskawicznie pochłonął swoją porcję kremu i pomknął do kuchni. Cokolwiek go dręczyło, nie wpłynęło na jego apetyt, a to już był dobry znak. Wtem jej uwagę zwróciło niezbyt duże pudełeczko z kokardą, leżące obok róż, choć dałaby głowę, że wcześniej go tam nie było. Zaciekawiona, sięgnęła po nie. Były to belgijskie czekoladki; dokładniej rzecz biorąc, jedne z najlepszych i najdroższych. Po chwili kobieta zauważyła też przyczepioną do kokardy karteczkę ze swoim imieniem, więc ją obróciła. Na odwrocie znajdowała się rymowanka następującej treści: Na górze róże, na dole bzy, Twój uśmiech oczarował mnie. Chcąc na Twej twarzy ujrzeć go, Daję ci czekoladki te. Wiedz jednak, że choć słodkie są, Dla mnie najsłodsza jesteś Ty. Podpisu nie było. Wyglądało jednak na to, że czekoladki nie pochodziły od tego, kto przysłał kwiaty. Velma uznała to za co najmniej podejrzane. Przez całe życie nie dostała nawet najmarniejszej kartki walentynkowej, a tu nagle DWÓCH wielbicieli przysyła jej prezenty? O co tu w ogóle chodziło? x Po zamknięciu restauracji, gdy Henry i Emma już poszli do domu, Kudłaty podszedł do Velmy i spytał na pozór nonszalancko: – Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? – Tak; Anty-Walentynki – odrzekła Velma z nutką przygnębienia w głosie. – Anty-Walentynki? A co to jest? – Opiekuję się dziećmi, podczas gdy inni idą na romantyczne kolacje dla dwojga. Nie zrozum mnie źle: lubię dzieci, ale spędzanie każdych Walentynek jako niańka jest dobijające. – A co byś powiedziała, gdyby... – w tym miejscu Kudłaty lekko się zawahał – gdybyśmy z Rose i Scoobym się do was przyłączyli? – W sumie czemu nie? – Velma uśmiechnęła się. – Jenny i chłopcy przepadają za tobą... i za Scoobym – dodała szybko, oblewając się rumieńcem. – A Rose absolutnie uwielbia ciebie – odrzekł Kudłaty, z czułym uśmiechem przyglądając się zapłonionej przyjaciółce. Lubił patrzeć na nią w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy poraniona przez życie i nieco zgorzkniała kobieta znów stawała się słodką, niewinną dziewczyną. – Wiem o tym – zachichotała Velma. – Powiedziała mi to kiedyś. x Tegoroczne Anty-Walentynki były inne niż wszystkie poprzednie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że po raz pierwszy Velma nie była jedyną osobą, mającą więcej niż dziesięć lat. Po drugie, ku zachwytowi dzieci, impreza odbywała się nie w domu, lecz w restauracji. Po trzecie, jak się okazało, Kudłaty miał w zanadrzu niespodziankę: zabrawszy całe towarzystwo do kuchni, wyjął z lodówki wielką kulę ciasta, szybko zrobił z niej okrągły placek i pozwolił dzieciom nałożyć dowolne składniki. Ze swojej strony Velma, wiedząc, czego można spodziewać się po Rogersach, i nie chcąc, żeby końcowy efekt wywołał u kogoś niestrawność, dyskretnie odradziła Rose ozdobienie całości sosem czekoladowym. – To co teraz robimy? – spytała Jenny, gdy po pizzy zostały już tylko okruszki. – Ja wiem! Pobawmy się w kowbojów! – zawołał Marty. – Nie ma mowy – zgasiła go mama. – Nie będziecie straszyć Jerry'ego i dziewczynek. – To może pójdziemy tropić Kretoludki? – spytał z nadzieją Chris. – Przecież... one nie istnieją – zauważyła Jenny. – Jasne, że istnieją! Tak pisze "Panikarz Narodowy"! – Twoja mama mówi, że tam są same bzdury... – Nieprawda! Nigdy tak nie powiedziała! – To może chociaż w rycerzy? – targował się Marty, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na kłótnię Jenny i Chrisa. – Albo w berka – podsunęła milcząca dotąd Rose. – Nie – odparła stanowczo Velma. – Nie chcę, żeby któremuś z was stała się krzywda. – Wiem! – zawołała nagle Jenny. – Pobawmy się w chowanego! – Kto szuka? – spytał Chris, zapominając o niedawnej kłótni. – Pan Rogers! – odrzekła wesoło dziewczynka, chwytając dłoń Kudłatego i przymilnie patrząc mu w oczy. – Prawda, proszę pana? Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. – Jasne – zapewnił. – Ale ustalmy jedno: nie jestem żadnym panem Rogersem. Nazywajcie mnie wujkiem Kudłatym... albo po prostu Kudłatym. Rose tymczasem podeszła do Velmy i pociągnęła ją za rękę. – A czy ja mogę panią nazywać po prostu Velmą? – spytała cicho. – Oczywiście, kochanie – odszepnęła kobieta, przytulając dziewczynkę i całując ją w czoło. x Mijały dni. Velma nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości: Kudłaty był nieszczęśliwie zakochany. Widziała to w jego smutnych, orzechowych oczach i wymuszonym uśmiechu; słyszała to w jego cichych, melancholijnych westchnieniach, na które czasem pozwalał sobie w szatni, gdy sądził, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Biedny Kudłaty... Oddałaby wszystko, żeby znów był taki, jak dawniej... A tę kobietę, przez którą cierpiał, najchętniej udusiłaby gołymi rękami. Jak śmiała łamać serce takiemu dobremu, serdecznemu facetowi? Jak ona śmiała?! Te i podobne myśli krążyły po jej głowie niemal bezustannie, odbierając jej sen, apetyt i radość życia. Tym bardziej, że Kudłaty z każdym dniem zdawał się coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwy; a to sprawiało jej taki ból, jakby ktoś raz po raz wbijał jej nóż prosto w serce... Zaraz – to uczucie było znajome. Po raz pierwszy doświadczyła go... jakieś dwanaście lat temu. Olśnienie było tak nagłe, że kobieta mimowolnie upuściła trzymany w dłoni długopis. – Nie, to nonsens – szepnęła. – Przecież to niemożliwe, żebym... Nie odważyła się dokończyć swojej myśli. A może jednak...? Nie. Dosyć. Nie mogła się nad sobą rozczulać; musiała jakoś pocieszyć biednego Kudłatego. Gdybyż tylko wiedziała, jak to zrobić! x Kudłaty rzeczywiście był nieszczęśliwy. Nie dość, że Velma nie zauważała jego powłóczystych spojrzeń i innych drobnych znaków, które jej dawał (ach, gdzie się podziała jej dawna, detektywistyczna przenikliwość!), to jeszcze znów zaczęła wyglądać jak cień samej siebie. Posmutniała, zbladła, lekko zeszczuplała i wydawała się permanentnie zmęczona. A co, jeśli była ciężko chora i próbowała to ukryć ze względu na Marty'ego? Albo co gorsza, w ogóle nie miała o tym pojęcia? Mężczyźnie na chwilę pociemniało w oczach. Prawie dziewięć lat temu śmierć zabrała mu Mary Jane. Nie zwariował z rozpaczy tylko dlatego, że musiał się zająć maleńką córeczką. Ale gdyby teraz miał jeszcze stracić Velmę, pewnie już by nie wytrzymał. Musiał jej jakoś pomóc, tego był pewien. Nie mógł bezczynnie patrzeć na cierpienie tak drogiej mu istoty. Gdybyż tylko wiedział, co robić! x Daphne miała ochotę tłuc głową w ścianę. To był jakiś koszmar. Liczyła na to, że kwiaty, które w Walentynki wysłała Velmie w imieniu Kudłatego, zbliżą tych dwoje do siebie. Niestety, stało się inaczej. Kudłaty się załamał, bo uznał, że Velma już ma wielbiciela; a Velma, widząc to, wpadła prawie że w depresję, co tylko pogłębiało rozpacz Kudłatego. Tym sposobem każde z nich nieświadomie sprawiało temu drugiemu ból, z powodu którego później samo cierpiało. A wystarczyłoby tylko, żeby któreś z nich odważyło się powiedzieć głośno o swoich uczuciach; bo że byli w sobie zakochani po uszy, to widział każdy, oprócz nich samych. To już nawet nie był koszmar. To była kompletna katastrofa. Daphne musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie pozostanie jej nic innego, jak schować dumę do kieszeni, przyznać się do wszystkiego Fredowi, Madelyn i Joemu i poprosić ich o pomoc. x Pani Dinkley nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jej starszą córkę coś dręczy. Co więcej, miała poważne podejrzenia, że było to związane z Daphne i jej zabawą w swatkę. Nie chciała jednak wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Musiała porozmawiać zarówno z Velmą, jak i z Daphne. Tylko jak to zrobić, żeby nie uznały jej za wścibską? x Fred nie potrafił długo patrzeć bezczynnie na cierpienie członka rodziny lub przyjaciela. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o kogoś z dawnej paczki; w tym wypadku o Velmę i Kudłatego, którzy dzięki staraniom Daphne, zakochali się w sobie, ale nie chcieli lub nie potrafili się do tego przyznać. Któż wie, dlaczego? Być może bali się odrzucenia? Albo nie przyjmowali do wiadomości, że to co czują, to miłość...? Właściwie nie było to takie ważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że na chwilę obecną byli zakochani i nieszczęśliwi. A ponieważ z coraz bardziej nerwowego zachowania Daphne wynikało, że sytuacja zaczyna ją przerastać, należało podjąć zdecydowane kroki. Po krótkim namyśle zdecydował, że przede wszystkim musi przeprowadzić szczerą, męską rozmowę z Kudłatym. x Czując, że policzki palą go jak ogniem, a zimny pot spływa mu po karku, Kudłaty spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w stojący przed nim, ledwie napoczęty kufel piwa. Wszystko po to, żeby uniknąć przenikliwego spojrzenia Freda, siedzącego po drugiej stronie stolika. – Ja? Zakochany? W Velmie? – mruknął po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Daj spokój. Skąd ten pomysł? – Rozmawiasz z detektywem-amatorem w stanie spoczynku – przypomniał mu Fred. – Poza tym, zachowujesz się prawie tak samo, jak kiedy poznałeś Mary Jane. Połączenie faktów nie jest takie trudne. – Więc czemu Velma nie zauważa moich sygnałów? – wybuchnął Kudłaty. – Skąd ta pewność? Wiesz, co przeszła. Może po prostu boi się, że sytuacja się powtórzy? – Co ty? Velma nie jest cykorem, w przeciwieństwie do mnie... Fred oparł łokieć na stole, a głowę na dłoni i spojrzał na przyjaciela z mieszaniną niedowierzania i irytacji. – Ogarnij się, chłopie. Ona jest człowiekiem, tak samo jak ty. Zamiast szukać wymówek, lepiej z nią porozmawiaj. – A jeśli da mi kosza? – Będziesz miał dwie opcje. Albo jak prawdziwy mężczyzna zawalczysz o jej względy, albo jak ostatni melepeta usuniesz się w cień i całe życie będziesz jęczał, że nikt cię nie kocha. x Daphne cofnęła dłonie z twarzy i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Dobra. Spokojnie. Może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Ostatecznie, jak doniósł jej Marty, Velma na Walentynki dostała nie tylko kwiaty, ale i czekoladki. Jeśli jej kobieca intuicja się nie myliła – a Daphne szczerze wątpiła, żeby tak było – to czekoladki pochodziły od Kudłatego. W zasadzie, jak tak się nad tym zastanowić, sytuacja nie wyglądała AŻ TAK źle. Kudłaty i Velma byli w sobie zakochani, to było więcej niż pewne. Teraz należało ich tylko nakłonić do ujawnienia tego, co czuli. Ale jak? x – Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że nie zrobiłaś niczego głupiego – pani Dinkley mocno chwyciła Daphne za ramiona i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Daphne zamrugała. No, nie. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało. – Spokojna głowa, proszę pani. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – powiedziała swobodnym tonem. – Na pewno? – starsza z kobiet nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Velma od kilku tygodni chodzi jak struta... – Bo ona i Kudłaty są okropnymi cykorami! – wybuchnęła Daphne. – Są zakochani po uszy, ale ani myślą się do tego przyznać! – Skąd ta pewność? – Widziałam liścik, który Velma dostała na Walentynki razem z czekoladkami. Niewielu jest facetów, którzy popularną rymowankę zamieniliby w sześciowiersz z rymami zarówno przeplatanymi, jak i okalającymi. I jestem gotowa założyć się jednocześnie o pierścionek zaręczynowy i obrączkę, że Kudłaty do takich właśnie facetów należy. A Velma zachowuje się tak samo, jak ponad jedenaście lat temu. – I to mnie właśnie niepokoi. Nie chciałabym, żeby z powodu złamanego serca znów rzuciła się w objęcia pierwszego lepszego lowelasa, który obieca jej świetlaną przyszłość. Dość się już w życiu nacierpiała. Daphne na chwilę opuściła powieki i wzięła głęboki wdech, a następnie spojrzała w pełne niepokoju, szare oczy matki swojej przyjaciółki. Jeszcze niespełna dziewięć lat temu nie rozumiałaby większości jej przekazu; teraz jednak, sama będąc matką, nie potrzebowała wyjaśnień, żeby wiedzieć dokładnie, dlaczego pani Dinkley zaczęła tę rozmowę tak... ostro, przynajmniej jak na nią. Chodziło jej wyłącznie o dobro Velmy. – Naprawdę, proszę się nie martwić – powiedziała łagodnie Daphne. – Jak tylko uda mi się przekonać jedno z nich do powiedzenia temu drugiemu o swoich uczuciach, to dalej pójdzie jak z płatka. – Obyś miała rację – westchnęła pani Dinkley. – Wiesz, jaka Velma potrafi być uparta; zresztą to chyba rodzinne... – A jednak z Madelyn mi się udało – Daphne uśmiechnęła się szeroko. x Bywały chwile, że Rose całkiem poważnie zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedzieć ojcu, że ciocia Daphne próbuje go wyswatać z mamą Marty'ego. Obawiała się jednak, że wtedy tata mógłby zerwać kontakty i z ciocią Daphne, i z panią... znaczy się, z Velmą. Przykro jej jednak było patrzeć na jego smutek i niemal każdej nocy słyszeć, jak Scooby próbuje mu dodać otuchy. Tym bardziej ucieszyła się, gdy zauważyła, że po pójściu z wujkiem Fredem do baru tata znacznie poweselał. Ponieważ nie chciała narazić planu cioci Daphne na dekonspirację, poprosiła Scooby'ego, żeby dowiedział się, co takiego zrobił wujek Fred, że tata zachowywał się prawie jak dawniej. Co prawda Scooby nie był w stanie ustalić szczegółów, ale wychodziło na to, że wujek ustawił tatę do pionu dzięki poważnej, męskiej rozmowie. Miała tylko nadzieję, że teraz tata wreszcie odważy się powiedzieć Velmie, że ją kocha; bo szczerze mówiąc, tak długie udawanie, że się o niczym nie wie, zaczynało ją już męczyć. x Była niedziela, 8 maja. Około godziny 16 ciemnoczerwony, sportowy samochód na tablicach z Alabamy powoli toczył się wzdłuż jednej ze spokojniejszych uliczek Coolsville. Kierowca, czarnowłosy, całkiem przystojny mężczyzna przed czterdziestką, najwyraźniej był blisko swego celu i bał się go przegapić. W końcu jednak pojazd zatrzymał się przed jednym z domów. Kierowca wysiadł, przeciągnął się, wyjął z kieszeni notes i otworzywszy go, porównał zapisany w nim adres z numerem, wykaligrafowanym na skrzynce pocztowej. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Zresztą nazwisko, figurujące pod numerem domu, też się zgadzało. Teraz pozostawało tylko zapukać lub zadzwonić do drzwi. Wbrew pozorom, było to jednak najtrudniejsze zadanie – ponieważ dom należał do rodziców dziewczyny (a właściwie już KOBIETY), od której ponad dziesięć lat temu uciekł na wieść, że zostanie ojcem jej dziecka. Ciekawe zresztą, czy je urodziła? A jeśli tak – czy to córka, czy syn? Tak rozmyślając, mężczyzna ani się nie spostrzegł, jak doszedł do drzwi. "Wóz albo przewóz" – pomyślał, naciskając dzwonek. We wnętrzu domu dał się słyszeć jakiś tupot, a wkrótce w otwartych drzwiach ukazała się mała dziewczynka o zielonych oczach i długich, ciemnobrązowych włosach, związanych w kucyk. Była na tyle podobna do dziewczyny... KOBIETY, której szukał, że nie miał żadnych wątpliwości: stała przed nim jego córka. – Kim pan jest? – spytała mała po dłuższej chwili. Mężczyzna zawahał się. Nie mógł od razu powiedzieć jej całej prawdy, bo nie był w stanie przewidzieć jej reakcji... – Dawnym znajomym twojej mamy – odrzekł w końcu. – Możesz ją zawołać? – Maaamoooo! To do ciebie! – wrzasnęła dziewczynka, kątem oka cały czas obserwując przybysza. Niedługo później w przedpokoju pojawiła się ciemnowłosa kobieta w okularach. – Słucham? – powiedziała spokojnie. Zupełnie jakby go nie rozpoznawała... albo jakby nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali. W zasadzie... on też miał wrażenie, że widzi ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Oj, ale wtopa. – Prz-przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem adres... – wyjąkał, próbując się wycofać. – A kogo pan szuka? – odezwał się inny, niższy głos. Za plecami kobiety pojawił się wysoki, łysiejący facet koło sześćdziesiątki. Wydawał się znajomy... o, do licha! Oczy przybysza rozszerzyły się ze strachu, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, przed którego gniewem uciekł lata temu. Niemal w tej samej chwili gospodarz również go rozpoznał. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość. – TY! – wrzasnął, chwytając przybysza za koszulę i bezceremonialnie zrzucając go ze stopni werandy. – Wynoś się! I żebym cię tu więcej nie widział! PRECZ! Po ostatnim wykrzykniku drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Cóż... wyglądało na to, że stosunki z przyszłym teściem nie będą należały do najprzyjaźniejszych. ---- ← Rozdział 8 • Rozdział 10 → Kategoria:Rozdziały